Checkmate
by We Stole Vodka From The Optic
Summary: Just a game. A game of chess.


**This one's a little weird. :-/**

**

* * *

  
**

Checkmate

* * *

He was the king on the chess board.

A tall black ruler on a board of black and white, the trickster who ordered others around like meaningless pawns. Like tools of war. The pawns were unknowingly under his command, pulled along into his game by his manipulative strings.

But a game required pieces.

So he gathered his pawns, his rooks, his bishops. Until he was sure that the game would be his.

But he lacked a queen. The queens, _his _queens, had been destroyed early in the game. Sacrificed by him because his queens had betrayed him, had given themselves to the enemy. They were _his. _And because of their betrayal, they died. The game still kept going though, and the endgame was far from sight. But the queens were dead. Gone. By the king's hand.

But the queens had friends, and thus, the enemy, the white pieces joined the game.

Three at first joined the game.

A pawn, a delivery man/former council secretary/complete moron who could and would be easily deceived.

A knight, a young boy who held a passion for his second queen. **HIS **queen.

And the white king, another brat who was unfortunately very crafty.

Adachi stared at Souji Seta from across the chessboard.

Sure, the brat didn't know that it was him orchestrating the murders, didn't know who was on the other end of the board. But Adachi had a feeling that Seta knew _something._

He just couldn't quite place his finger on it.

But he didn't let those thoughts linger, he continued to take his turns, continued to destroy and preserve and was almost positive that the game, in the end, would be his.

However, Souji Seta played quite a good, albeit risky game.

When he sacrificed a rouge rook, a kid by the name of Mitsuo Kubo by throwing him into the television, he was almost positive that Seta would leave him there to die, would take the bait and think everything was over.

But no, Seta and his group of rag-tag brats just had to be self-righteous. Like always.

God forbid they let a murderer die in there. Let alone take revenge.

They save Kubo, and Adachi himself ended up being the one who interrogated him.

Quite a crazy tale Kubo gave him, and he told that to his superiors, who promptly sent Kubo off to an asylum. Adachi banished the kid from his game. Eradicated him.

Game over for Mitsuo Kubo.

He was careful then, he made sure not to make any aggressive moves. One slip-up was all Seta would need, and Seta was smarter than he looked. He left the game for a bit, and was delighted to see that someone had taken his spot.

It was none other than the pawn, Namatame.

Namatame took control of his position as the black king, and promptly won the game by stealing Seta's cousin. By checkmating Seta's queen. On accident, maybe. But it was such a good coincidence for _him._

After all, those warning letters had been empty threats. Bluffs. Empty, pointless moves.

Surely they wouldn't let Namatame live for that. Not to mention after pinning** Namatame** as the murderer. Adachi got quite the kick out of watching the whole fight on the Midnight Channel. Regular television was so boring these days.

He didn't remember the last time he'd ever laughed that hard. Hell, the fight wasn't even amusing.

But still, how stupid were those kids?

Mitsuo Kubo probably couldn't tie his own shoelaces.

Namatame was so… pathetic.

Did they really not realize that the murderer was just under their noses? Just across the chessboard?

The game was in his favor, now.

Namatame would die, and he'd be free. The fog would engulf Inaba.

Game over for everyone.

He'd seen them, heard them talk about Namatame. Adachi fed them half-truths. (_Namatame came on to Konishi, Namatame wanted Yamano to spread her legs for him, Namatame was insane, Namatame…)_

Oh, he was just grinning at the prospect of that whining bitch dying. Checkmate. Knight up one. Rook to the left. Pawn backwards. Black King to White King.

But then the White King saw through everything.

And Namatame was ignored, spared.

He'd hidden himself then, tried to deviate the truth but then…

He made one hell of a stupid move. He made a slip-up.

So now, he's retreated back to reality, back to the place where he could really be himself.

He'd take a direct approach. Screw the game. He'd shoot the guy that was beating him.

Checkmate.

Black King to win.

* * *

**Yeah. This was weird.**


End file.
